Missing you
by HappyGal05
Summary: Louisa Clark is still heartbroken after Will's suicide and is looking for a job. Annie Odair-Cresta is devastated after her husband Finnick's murder and is looking for a babysitter to take care of her son. This is a story of these people's lives crossing, and finding comfort in each other.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hi all! Thanks for choosing to read this Fanfic crossover! This is my 1st ever fanfic and I hope you like it! The original stories are not mine but of Jojo Moyes (Me before you) and Suzanne Collins (Hunger Games). Those that are fans of 'Me before you' and not of 'The Hunger Games', or vice versa, I will be giving a brief introduction in the 1st chapter. However, be warned that there are many major spoilers ahead. I do recommend reading/watching these titles, they both have a great plot! Enjoy reading!** ~HappyGal05

 _Prologue – A brief introduction_

Louisa Clark worked as a carer for a quadriplegic man named Will Traynor, who was wealthy and successful but also arrogant. She was employed by his parents, Camilla and Steven Traynor. Lou finds out that Will promised his parents six months before committing assisted suicide. In spite of this, she tried to change his mind by showing him a different leaf to his life. In the end, they fall in love but Will decided to commit suicide anyways, leaving Lou heartbroken.

Annie Cresta was a victor from district 4, meaning that she won the Hunger Games. The games left her with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, meaning that she would have unexpected mood swings and troubled thoughts about the past. The only person that was capable to calm her down was another victor, Finnick Odair. They eventually fell in love and got married. Unfortunately, a few weeks after their wedding, Finnick is murdered, leaving Annie alone with their newborn son.


	2. Chapter 1 - Lou's POV

_Chapter 1 – Louisa Clark's Point of view._

It's been a week. A week since Switzerland. Since seeing Will alive. I can't say I've coped well, because I haven't. Mum has been gentle with me, treating me as if I were some type of fragile furniture. I can't blame her for this though. I've lost a few pounds and I haven't been out for ages. That reminds me…

I have another problem to look to now. I've got no job. Camila Traynor wrote me a reference letter saying that I'm capable to take care of quadriplegic and handicapped people, people overall; there's something in there about potential. Hm. So much for potential. Anyway, she said that it would get me a job easier. I'll head to the job center, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, maybe when I get over Will's passing. And that might be never.

I can't keep pitying myself. I have to get back on my feet; I have a family to support. I have to "live", that's what Will said in the letter he left behind.

Will. Would he have changed his mind if he saw me now? No, I guess not. He wouldn't change his mind. He DIDN'T change his mind, even after all the things we've been through. Six months doesn't seem like a long period of time, but I think it's enough to change a person's mind… isn't it? But who am I to judge? We both knew he'd end it this way.


	3. Chapter 2 - Annie's POV

_Chapter 2 - Annie Odair-Cresta's point of view_

Finnick, Finnick, Finnick. He died a hero, a true hero. Katniss told me me how the mutts ripped his throat out, how they dragged him beneath the water. She told me she couldn't stand seeing him in such a state and not save him, so she had to throw in the nightlock. Katniss apologized many times, but I told her not to. I wouldn't want Finnick to end up like me, shaking and crying for no valid reason. Poor Finnick.

I was miserable when they first told me. I got flashbacks of Finnick and I together: when we first met, when he mentored me for the games, when we got married. I started shaking uncontrollably. "It's ok," I heard Katniss tell me. All those stolen moments Finnick and I had went through... all gone.

Katniss and Peeta have been a great help. They helped me calm down and remain sane after Finnick's passing. I was in no fit state to get out of bed, and so they took care of the house and the baby.

The baby. I named him Dylan, meaning son of the sea, and I'm sure Finnick would've liked it. He reminds me so much of his father, bless him. He has stunning sea green eye and tufts of bronze hair here and there. It's so sad that Dylan can't look up to his father, and also that Finnick can't see his own son.

I can't take care of Dylan on my own. Katniss and Peeta have helped a lot, but they have their lives to look to. I'll have to hire a babysitter to take care of him. I've already contacted the job center, and I'm waiting for a reply.


	4. Chapter 3 - The job centre (Lou's POV)

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapters, even though they were just introductions. I will probably write the rest in Lou's POV... what do you think? Leave a review below! Enjoy!** ~HappyGal05

* * *

 _Chapter 3 Part 1 - At the Job Centre (Louisa's POV)_

This morning I convinced myself to go to the job centre and find myself a job. I had to keep my mind off anything that concerned the dreaded name Will Traynor. I wore a pair of indigo jeans and a grey hoodie, something that I don't usually approve of wearing. "Just smile," I told myself. I ate a slice of buttered toast and headed off. I'm going to find myself a job, and I'm sure of it.

I arrived there 20 minutes later. Syed, the person who tells me about the jobs available, was busy trying to help a middle aged woman. I gazed round the job centre and eventually got bored. I picked up a fashion magazine and flicked through it impatiently. After what seemed like a half a century, I was called over to Syed's desk.

"Wasn't long ago since we met... what happened? They told you to leave? Or vice versa?" asked Syed. I didn't feel like repeating the story for the enth time so I just shrugged and muttered, "long story". I showed him Mrs Traynor's reference letter and he let out an amused sound.

"What?" I heard myself say.

"So," said Syed, "Let me get this straight. You were successful with the job you had, and you left... am I correct? "

"I don't feel like reciting it from the beginning, ok?! Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to find a job that consists of working and taking care of people."

Syed raised an eyebrow with my straightforward reply. "Ok," he said, as he scanned the computer screen. "Ah yes, there's a woman who wants a babysitter for her son... very good pay, please note. She's looking for a person who will also be able to do some light cleaning... I think it might be good for you, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's suitable for me."

"I'll tell her that you will meet her on the..." He glanced at me for an answer.

"Anytime soon, nothing planned for me, as far as I know," I replied.

After the consultation, I headed back home. I think I might have the job, thank the heavens. I sighed, which might have been because of relief or because of slight stress.

So this is my attempt of living. Living well. Having an ordinary job, leading an ordinary life.

* * *

 _Chapter 3 Part 2 - The Meeting (Louisa's POV)_

The next week, I was to visit the Odair-Cresta household. It was a few blocks away from Granta House, as stated on Syed's computer. I freshened up, ate a a berry yoghurt and drank a cup of tea, and set off.

I took the bus and stopped at the Granta house, and memories flooded into my brain. I was going to enter, make my way to the annexe, talk to Will, ignore his sarcasm... no, no, no. Not today.

I walked towards the house named "The Seashell". This is it, I thought. I rang the doorbell and waited. A few seconds later, a red haired woman opened the door. She was holding a baby, who I thought would be the reason of my job.

"Ah, yes, you must be..."

"Louisa Clark. It's a pleasure."

"Yes, yes, Louisa Clark! We've been expecting you. Come in, come in."

I stepped in, observing the house. Bright marine colours welcomed me, from the lightest arctic blue to the deepest turquoise: I felt as if I were engulfed in a sea of colours. The living room was furnished with pine furniture, a navy sofa and a television. The kitchen was smaller, but had the same feeling of welcome to it. On the side there were two bedrooms on either side of the living room. It was a very cosy house, but also very comfortable.

"Have a seat, dear," said Mrs Cresta.

"Thank you Mrs Cresta," I replied, trying to keep up my act of courtesy.

"You can call me Annie. So, what experiences do you have with babysitting?"

"I help my sister with her five-year-old son, Thomas. I play with him and do other sorts of things with him. I also have experience with care giving... I took care of... of a quadriplegic..." I suddenly felt choked.

"Why should I hire you?"

I had been asked this before, yet I still wasn't sure on what to say.

"Um, well, I feel very outgoing with children and always took pride in taking care of others... I think I might be a close-to-perfect match for this job." I smiled, trying to give a good impression of myself.

"We'll have to see you in action tomorrow then, but most probably, you're hired," said Annie. She looked over to her baby and told me, "His name is Dylan, he's turning one next June" and added, "looks just like his papa," in a cooing voice. When she said those last words, her voice broke.

Annie walked me through her timetable and told me any thing I needed to know. "You can start tomorrow, from nine till four."

She walked me out of the house and I set back home. I had a job. And a very good one too.

* * *

 **Author's note: Please leave a review down below! Thank you!**


End file.
